Field
The described technology generally relates to display substrates, methods of manufacturing the display substrates, and display devices including the display substrates.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a flat panel display device (e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) device, organic light-emitting diode (OLED), etc.) includes a pair of electrodes generating an electric field and an electro-optical active layer therebetween. By way of contrast, the LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. One of the two electrodes receives an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal to an optical signal to display an image.
A display device can include a spacer that maintains a gap between a base substrate and an encapsulation substrate, and supports the encapsulation substrate. The spacer can be generally formed in a protruding form on a pixel defining layer. Typically, a photolithography process can be used to form the spacer, and a mask can be used in the photolithography process. However, the cost for manufacturing the display device can increase, and the manufacturing process can be complex when the photolithography process is performed using the mask to form the spacer.